The Games We Play
by n2a0d0i0a
Summary: Love isn't sweet words and gentle touches to them, it's nights stolen in secret as possessive hands ravage corrupted bodies.


"Kagari. I need to speak with you."

Said man's lips automatically curled into a wicked smirk at hearing his superior's voice. Inspector Ginoza had clearly been tightly wound all day, and he assumed the fact that some rookie inspector had spilled coffee on him as an early morning wakeup call didn't help at all. Not to mention Kagari himself had been ignoring the other man all day, just to rile him up. He was sure that Gino's psycho pass was at least somewhat in danger at this point, judging by the alarmingly murderous vibe he was giving off, and the agents that were not-so-inconspicuously skittering away. Not that Kagari minded- the inspector was much more fun this way.

"Of course sir. What did you need?"

The Enforcer's smirk only widened when he noticed the almost imperceptible narrowing of Gino's eyes.

"I need to speak with you privately."

Judging by the strained tone the other was using, Kagari figured he was already pushing his luck with his resistance, which would only end with him paying for it later, but he was already somewhat down the rabbit hole- so why not push it a bit further?

"I'm pretty busy sir. Are you sure this needs to be addressed immediately?"

His heart ignited with excitement as he saw Gino's fists clench tightly near his sides as he clearly attempted to restrain himself.

"Kagari, get out of that chair, _now_."

The Enforcer smirked as he finally decided to comply. As he passed by Gino, he was sure to rub his own fingers against the soft skin of the other's hand. Slightly swaying his hips when he walked out of the office, he smiled as Ginoza's eyes were reluctantly glued to his ass as he led the way to his room.

As they walked, Kagari couldn't hear Gino's footsteps from behind him, but he knew he was following him. He always followed him. It was an interesting game that they played- as much as Gino tried to run from latent criminals, he only ended up chasing them more. He could feel the inspector's burning disgust every time they met up, yet he could tell that the man wasn't capable of restraining himself, and this only served to turn him on more.

Finally opening the door, the Enforcer winced as he was roughly shoved against the now closed door and his head collided against the hard surface. Before he had time to recover, his lips were roughly claimed by Ginoza's. While their lips continually collided, he smirked when the inspector bit on his bottom lip. He kept his own lips sealed tightly as Gino continually sought permission to enter his mouth.

Finally the black haired man pulled back, and growled, "Open your damn mouth Kagari."

The younger boy sneered, "Is that an order, _Inspector_?"

His mirth was quickly cut short when his legs were hoisted up roughly, and hooked around Ginoza's waist, effectively trapping him between the warm body in front of him and the frigid wall. His head was roughly pulled back by his flame colored hair, and his jaw was forced down.

Gino's eyes bored into his own, and he shivered, "You are not going to bite my tongue."

Kagari smirked as the memory of their last rendezvous came to mind, but soon after gasped as sharp fingernails relentlessly dug into his back.

"Understood?"

The Enforcer quickly nodded as he clenched his eyes shut. He felt a tongue shove into his mouth, dancing around the hidden corners and soft edges. His own tongue began to push against the other, and intertwined with it. He vaguely registered that his back was no longer against the wall, and they were moving towards his bedroom. A breathy sigh escaped his lips as Gino's hands slipped under the hem of his shirt and a pair of nimble fingers ran across his spine.

Kagari's back suddenly hit his mattress roughly, and he felt Ginoza climb on top of his own body, pinning him to the bed. Once again, lips roughly pressed against his own, and teeth nipped at his already swollen lips. The hands at the ends of his shirt pulled it over his head causing him to shiver when the cool air hit his bare chest. His hands immediately grasped for his partner's shirt, but his wrists were harshly held back and forced against the mattress.

His frustrated voice cut through the room, "Come on Gino. Seriously?"

"You didn't really expect me to go easy on you after all the resistance you've put up today?"

His eyes narrowed, and he glared up at the other man, "_Let me go_."

Kagari cursed his body as it traitorously shivered when Gino leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I don't think so."

The orange haired man gasped as a hand slipped beneath the waistband of his pants and began to run across his thighs. His eyes fluttered shut as a pair of lips began to pepper soft kisses down his chest. His heart was frantically beating now, and he was having trouble breathing. Gino was driving him crazy with his taunting, but he knew that there was no chance that the inspector would allow him the pleasure he sought so soon.

A groan slipped past his lips as he felt Ginoza's teeth pierce the skin of his neck, probably leaving a bright red mark near his collarbone. The sharp pain was soon replaced by his lover's soft tongue as it trailed along his skin. His eyes snapped open and he almost whined when Gino momentarily ceased his actions, and quickly removed the rest of his clothing. The inspector took a moment to enjoy the sight of his ensnaring lover lying beneath him, fully exposed, and face covered in a rosy blush with his lips a beautifully swollen red. He felt his own erection beginning to throb at this point, and hastily brought his fingers to Kagari's mouth. The other man gladly parted his lips, and Ginoza almost groaned himself when Kagari swept his tongue around his fingers.

Gino reluctantly pulled his fingers out, and used his other hand to comfortingly rub Kagari's shoulder, attempting to distract him from the pain that was imminent. He leaned down to softly kiss his lover's lips as he eased one finger into Kagari's entrance. The flame haired man hissed but showed no other reaction to the intrusion. Taking that as a good sign, Ginoza pushed in a second finger, and still failed to see a strong reaction from the man under him. He began to scissor his fingers, preparing his partner. After a few minutes, he added his last two fingers in, and this time received a violent reaction. Kagari was thrashing and wriggling under him in discomfort, and his eyes were screwed tightly shut.

A strangled sound came from Kagari's lips, "Take them out!"

An almost imperceptible smirk graced Ginoza's lips, "Mm. You're demanding, aren't you?"

Tears began to prick at the enforcer's eyes as his tone became more strained, "Stop Gino! Just get on with it."

Gino leaned down to whisper in his ear again, his voice husky.

"Beg for it."

At this point, Kagari was not only in immense pain, but his own lust was overpowering him as well. His vision was becoming hazy and his mind was spinning as his want- _need_- to be filled grew.

To his immense dismay, his voice came out much too soft to retain any pride at all, "I swear if you don't hurry up, I'm going to-"

The mirth was apparent in the inspector's voice as he cut him off, "You're going to what? Finish this yourself? We both know that wouldn't be nearly enough for you."

Kagari couldn't even fully understand what the other man was saying anymore. All he could feel was the need to be filled. He tried to speak, but all he could do was stutter as Gino continually harassed his hole.

"All you need to do is ask, Kagari, and I will give you what you want."

"I don't-"

"Out with it now."

"I-I can't think-"

"Tell me you need me."

The redhead gasped when Gino passed a particularly sweet spot with his _very skilled_ fingers and he forced the butchered words out before he knew what he was doing, "I need you Gino... Please..."

"And what do you want me to do?"

Kagari was still writhing on the bed, clearly flustered as his eyes shone with unshed tears and need. He looked utterly _delectable_ to Ginoza right now, and all he wanted to hear were the words he longed to hear- the words that made Kagari _his_.

His patience was soon rewarded as his lover managed to choke out what he was waiting for, "I want you to fuck me."

Ginoza smirked, and leaned down to kiss Kagari's nose before standing and removing his clothes. Once finished, he spread Kagari's smooth legs as much as possible and positioned himself in between them. Taking one last look at the gorgeous man panting under him, he slowly slid himself inside Kagari. Both men groaned as Ginoza forced himself to hold still so that his lover could adjust to the intrusion. After a few minutes, Kagari opened his eyes and smiled.

"Go ahead."

Gino nodded and began to slowly push in and out of Kagari. The other man's breathing remained erratic as he bit on his lips in a futile attempt to control the wanton cries that threatened to escape from his mouth. This was becoming increasingly harder as Ginoza continued to push into him at a maddeningly slow pace.

Soon, he could no longer restrain himself, "Gah! Go faster!"

Ginoza gladly complied as he picked up his pace, relentlessly pounding into Kagari. He also began rubbing the Enforcer's own erection, causing the man to gasp at the sudden contact. His motivation only grew as he heard his lover screaming his name from under him, and sharp nails dug into his back. Burying his head into Kagari's shoulder, he could feel his climax fast approaching, and judging by the state of his partner, Gino inferred that he was close as well. He continued with his ministrations until the red haired man climaxed, and he followed shortly after.

Ginoza pulled out of Kagari, and rolled onto the bed, his breathing erratic and labored. Turning his head to the side, he felt his heart swell at the utterly gorgeous sight of his sleeping lover. Kagari's eyes were closed peacefully, and his soft breathing was steady. His face was still somewhat red, and his lips were puffed. His long legs sprawled across the bed, and his pale skin still gleaming with sweat. His entire body was innocently vulnerable, and Gino marveled at the rare state he was in.

And then, the inspector remembered who he was and what his responsibilities were. At the thought, he sullenly tore himself from the bed, and began to dress himself again. As he exited the room, he snuck one final glance at Kagari's sleeping form.

Ginoza would never be able to understand how someone so _damaged_ could be so _beautiful_.

A/N: Hey guys! I'm looking for a beta so if anyone's interested, I'd really appreciate it if you could contact me. (On that note, this is unbeta'd so let me know if you catch any mistakes.) Also, all of my stuff will be posted on AO3 if you want to check that out (same username as on here), but not everything is on here.


End file.
